SS Botany Bay
| Affiliation= Augment | Status= Adrift | Datestatus= 2267 }} The SS ''Botany Bay'' was a DY-100 class sleeper ship launched in 1996. The Botany Bay was used by a group of genetically-enhanced Humans (Augments), led by Khan Noonien Singh, to leave Earth. Initially Khan and 84 of his followers were placed in cryogenic freeze. Twelve of the suspended animation life support canisters failed while in deep space. This left Khan and 30 female and 42 male Augments to survive, including Otto, Joaquin, Kati, Rodriguez, Ling, McPherson and others. ( ; ) During the 22nd century, the Botany Bay was believed to be a myth, even by Arik Soong. Malik used it as an example of why the Augments Soong created should not run away. ( ) In 2267, 271 years after launch, the Botany Bay was discovered by the . She was adrift in a sector where Starbase 12 was the command base for Federation Starfleet vessels. Upon revival, Khan and his followers, with the assistance of Lt. Marla McGivers, seized control of the Enterprise, and left the now-useless Botany Bay adrift in space. The hijack was quickly overcome by Captain Kirk and his officers. Kirk offered Khan, his followers, and Marla McGivers the chance to settle the uninhabited world of Ceti Alpha V, an offer which Khan accepted. ( ) Various personal effects transferred from the Botany Bay were kept within Starfleet cargo carriers. They were subsequently used as shelters by Khan and his followers for almost fifteen years on Ceti Alpha V after the planet became a desert wasteland. ( ) Appendices Background *The Botany Bay was named for the Australian geographical location, the site of 's first landing in 1770 which was later planned to be the first penal colony on the shores of Australia. Upon landing, however, it was discovered that the sandy, infertile soil made the location unsuitable for colonization, and the settlement was set up in nearby Sydney Cove instead. *The original model was designed by Matt Jefferies, and most likely built by Film Effects of Hollywood. The model stood 44" in length, and was constructed of wood, with no internal lighting. Jeffries also added the weathering seen on the model. Effects shots showing the Botany Bay alongside the Enterprise were filmed at Film Effects. (''Star Trek Magazine'' issue 120) *In the "remastered" version of "Space Seed", the Botany Bay appeared adrift on a different axis than the Enterprise in a much more "weathered" state than it did in its original appearance, to match Spock's line stating that its "hull surface is pitted with meteor scars." The conning tower was also given a very small docking port, added by Michael Okuda at the suggestion of a NASA engineer with the thought that a spacecraft built in the 1990s would have such a port to dock with the International Space Station. *The Bajoran religious wheel symbol (sometimes seen, for example, in Kira's, Sisko's, and Dax's ( ) quarters or Varis Sul's ( ) and Vash's guests quarters ( ) on Deep Space 9) is composed of rotated images of the Botany Bay. A more prominently featured version can be seen in Kai Winn's quarters during her meditation in . *''Star Trek: Star Charts'' places the border of the sector where the Botany Bay was found twenty light years away from Earth. *During the production of it was briefly considered putting a shot of the Botany Bay in after the end credits, as an easter egg. However, it was decided against, as it was felt that this would tie the hands of the production staff for the film's sequel story. External link * de:SS Botany Bay Botany Bay